Five & Ten
by bookworm0509
Summary: "Love is a meeting of two souls, fully accepting the dark & the light within each other; Bound by the courage to grow through struggle into bliss" - SV present day
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Celebrate Vaughn & Syd, a relationship that always leaves us wanting more...

_"Love is a meeting of two souls,  
__Fully accepting the dark & the light within each other  
__Bound by the courage to grow through struggle into bliss"_

_._

* * *

******Five & Ten **~ Part 1

**June 21, 2014**

Today is our wedding anniversary. Officially our 5th – but Vaughn always likes to consider us married since 2004; given he was originally going to propose in late 2003, if I hadn't been taken from him. I would have said yes and this would have been our 10th then.

The number really doesn't matter, when two people are soul mates. It may sound cliché but I feel like I've loved him a thousand years; and I won't stop loving him for thousands more.

Special occasions are made for reminiscing though. We've been casually recalling events from our past over our dinner at Trattoria de Nardi.

I'm surprised we've never really talked about this all these years…

"So when did you know?" I scoop a piece of freshly made pasta from his plate as I ask.

"Know what?" He looks up and I love that those green eyes still sparkle like they did when I first noticed them a dozen years ago.

"That you were in love with me." I smile teasing.

"I told you – October 1st, the day we met."

"Oh, c'mon, you knew in hind sight. Tell me when you actually realized you want me in your life?"

"Mhmm," he picks up my hand and places a soft kiss on my rings, "I'll tell you if you tell me…"

**2002**

_Vaughn_

I couldn't talk her out of going to see her mother.

I know it's going to be Hell for her. I know because it was for me.

I want to spare her but there is nothing I can do now.

I can only keep an eye on the monitor that surveils the cell.

_Sydney_

My mother is intimidating. Maybe I've just let her defeat me, knowing full well she has had a strong hold on me the past twenty years.

Pitting the ideal I held about Mom against the reality I face with the woman who merely gave birth to me was unfathomable. I've never felt so small in my life.

Two minutes were all I could handle. No matter how well I was trained to compartmentalize.

At least I didn't break down in front of her. But why do my legs feel so heavy, just as I walk away from her cell?

_Vaughn_

She's leaving her mother's cell. And I take off immediately.

I rush past other personnel and swing open the door just in time to catch her hunched over sobbing.

I instinctively gather her into my arms. And I can feel the weight of her body against me. I think I'm the one holding her up.

At this moment, I wonder if heartbrokenness is contagious. I've felt similar sensations the last few months – they all involve a teary Sydney Bristow.

How she despaired after she found out the truth about Noah Hicks.

How shaken she was when she returned from Paris having exposed her true identity to Will Tippin.

Even those moments pale in comparison to what I'm feeling now.

Her brokenness sips through my suit into my soul. My heart hurts so badly for what she has to go through.

No more denying, Michael. Sydney has your heart and she has had it for a while.

_Sydney_

I don't know how long I have been sobbing.

My mind is cloudy and my vision blurry.

I only remember being overwhelmed by the onslaught of thousands different emotions.

I tried to open my mouth to cry but I couldn't hear my own sobs.

I wasn't sure if I was breathing. I felt my legs suddenly go limp and everything went dark.

But I didn't fall. I was caught.

I knew it was him. That familiar embrace. And I held on for dear life.

He is holding me up. He is giving me strength. He is my rock.

What would happen to me now if I didn't save him in time in Cap Ferrat? Who would be brave enough to save me from the devil?

_Vaughn_

I feel she has calmed down slightly and I want to take her away from this hallway.

"Syd, let me take you next door."

She reluctantly peels herself away from me, wiping at her eyes. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and lead her from Detention into an adjacent meeting room. I had made sure the room would be available once I found out the time she planned to come in to see her mother.

I sit her down and she starts to sob again, burying her head in her hands.

I sit quietly in front of her. Feeling utterly helpless.

I tried to take this pain away from her. To take her place in front of that prison cell.

I'd rather face the monster who killed my father than see her spirit crushed by her own mother.

I no longer care about the line I swore to never cross.

I lost my dad to that woman. I could have lost Sydney too. And that scares me.

I should have been there to protect her when she was shot at, point blank range. I wasn't.

Nothing can stop me from being by her side when she gets fired at again, this time emotionally. I am not going to let her do this alone. Especially when her father's presence could only complicate matter and her friends cannot begin to understand the condemnation that is Irina Derevko.

I move to sit next to her, putting my hands on her shoulders to turn her towards me. She throws her arms around my neck instantly and rests her head on my shoulder.

I will give my life to be her refuge from the storm.

_Sydney_

My eyes hurt from crying and the tear tracks on my face sting.

Everything around me has been spinning, out of control – and I can't stop it.

But he came. He stayed.

And I'm in his arms again.

The tears keep coming – but for a different reason now.

I am not alone. I don't have to do this on my own.

He understands. He has been there – for my sake.

When I heard what he did for me, I was moved.

But resting on his shoulder now, I finally grasp the extent of his sacrifice.

I am his father's murderer's daughter. Why would he put me in front of himself? What have I done to deserve him?

I can't care about all that right now. I am safe and loved – and I don't want to let go.

I close my eyes, and my surrounding fades. I only have awareness of the two of us in this moment and space.

If I can freeze time, I would.

I can stay forever here. Where there are no rules, no history, and no outsiders that can stop us from wanting to be with each other. Where the ugly realities can't touch us.

_Vaughn_

It's crystal clear now.

My purpose in life. I'm holding in my arms.

I still want to serve my country. I still want to fight the enemies. Those are given.

What I need to do, until it's done, is to clear the path. To remove the evil forces and evil doers around us that stand in our way.

So that we can have more of this – what we have right now.

So that I can tell her how I feel, how much she means to me.

So that I don't have to stay in the shadow, so that we don't have to stay in the shadow.

At the risk of disturbing the moment of peace she seems to have now, I say softly, still with my hand on her back, "Syd, let me get you some water. If you're feeling better, I'll take you to freshen up. I think Kendall is waiting to hear what you found out from your mother."

_Sydney_

I look up and see those concerned green eyes. They are like my pain killers. I've used them before and they worked every single time.

This time is no exception.

"Peter Fordson. My mother said to start with Peter Fordson."

"Why? Who is he?" He asks, like I did.

"I don't know. She wouldn't say."

He lets out a small sigh, as if he's unwillingly letting go of something precious. "We can stay here a bit longer if you need more time." He gets up, walks over to grab a bottle of water and hands it to me. "Screw Kendall. He can have his intel when you're ready. You don't owe him anything."

And it dawns on me.

He's right, I don't owe the CIA anything. But I need their help.

I need the CIA to help me get rid of SD-6 and the Alliance. That's how I can have more of what I have now. That's how we can have more of what we have now, I hope.

I want him in my life, without worrying about looking over my shoulder.

I take a few sips from the bottle before replying, "I'm fine now. Thank you." And I lean forward to hug him again, savoring my new realization.

"Sydney, I'm always here for you. Whenever you need me. Nothing will change that."

Those tears seem to find their way back. I break apart from him and wipe my face with my hands. "I'd better go clean myself up before Kendall gets too impatient."

"Okay. I'll go tell him to start looking up everything we have on Peter Fordson."

.

* * *

**AN:** Double-post for Sydney & Vaughn's wedding anniversary in my fanficdom - told in real time (as much as possible). I hope to post consecutively over the next 5 days, if my muse cooperates.

There are a few missing scenes that I've been wanting to write for a long time. I see them as pivotal in the SV relationship but the show didn't explore their dynamics far enough.

Vaughn's decision to face Irina to spare Sydney must have helped him realize how much she means to him, even though she is the daughter of his father's killer. Likewise, experiencing the emotional toll from seeing her mother for the first time must have made Sydney appreciate how far Vaughn is willing to go for her. Putting what really matters at stake advanced their relationship beyond sexual tension. I like the gradual build up in Season 1 but I see this as their point of no return - they cannot want anything less after.

On screen, we see how distraught Sydney was outside Irina's cell. Then she looked composed and on the ball in the next scene where she discussed Peter Fordson with Vaughn and Kendall. What happened in between? Vaughn was the only one that could have helped her through the ordeal. She wouldn't have let anyone else in, for starter. And there is no way Vaughn didn't keep an eye on her and made sure he was there for her, knowing she was there to see Irina.

I'm experimenting a different writing style in this fic to allow both their voices to come through. I hope my readers can follow.

This fic will probably become part of _Soul Mates' Tales_ at some point. But I'll keep it as standalone for now for the occasion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Celebrate Vaughn & Syd, a relationship that always leaves us wanting more...

_"Love is a meeting of two souls,  
__Fully accepting the dark & the light within each other  
__Bound by the courage to grow through struggle into bliss"_

_._

* * *

**Five & Ten **~ Part 2

**June 21, 2014**

"Let's text our answers." I suggest and he complies.

We both glance at the message on our phone and smile at each other knowingly.

"Me too…" I say quietly. The emotions are still as powerful today as I remember them.

How naïve was I to think the Alliance and SD-6 were our biggest problems. Only if I knew there would be much more sinister forces waiting. "All things being relative, you think we've lost the innocence from our early days?" Probably not a usual conversation topic on wedding anniversaries – but we're never an ordinary couple, no matter how hard we work at being one nowadays.

"For a while we did, I think. How can we not, Syd? Our pain was real and it changed us." He replies looking at me intently.

"We were so young then… like from another life." I marvel at how the years have gone by and we now live the life we once thought we could never have. And I am thankful every day that it's even more gratifying than I'd imagined.

"Don't make us sound so old." He scoffs. "I'd contend we're getting back some of that innocence – in ways different than before… but better." He smiles and grabs my hand again. "Look at where we are."

**2002**

"So, I was thinking we're in Rome, which is the same city as Trattoria de Nardi." He tells me as we descend the staircase to the subterranean level of the Vatican.

"What's that?"

"Well, it's my favorite restaurant in the world." He states casually, as if it is a known fact.

"Yeah?" I need to file that away in my ever-growing 'What I know about Michael Vaughn' folder.

"Yeah."

…

"So, why is Trattoria de Nardi so good?" I can't believe I'm bantering in the underground passage way.

"Well, it's only good if you like food." He retorts.

"Hey, did you know Kobe Bryant was named for a steak?"

"Yeah, actually I did…"

…

"So, I was thinking later tonight, when we get the code key, maybe… we can check it out."

"What, the restaurant?" Is he asking me out?

"It's almost too good not to." He teases.

"Unless SD-6 spots us there and has us killed." I wouldn't dream of it.

He lets out a sigh, "Well, the food's so good it's almost worth the risk…" Why do I have a feeling he's not just talking about food here.

He's flirting with me – or am I just imagining it?

…

"So why don't you go home and relax? This insanity's almost over." He seems relieved, trusting the correct decryption with the code key will clear me. "Next time we're in Rome… Trattoria de Nardi." He says with pleading eyes.

So he is serious.

"I'd like that." I smile back at him gratefully – for risking it all to break into the Vatican with me, for always protecting me, for wanting to share his life with me. I think I'd like much more than going to a restaurant, if only I could tell him.

**2007**

"Vaughn, did you make the wrong turn?"

"You saying I'm a bad driver?" He feigns hurt.

"Okay, I see that we're heading to LAX… Um, are we going on a mission? Why wasn't I briefed?" I can totally see that bastard Sloane not wanting to give us a weekend off.

"Would I let Sloane do that to you? Your father, on the other hand, will be a different story." He laughs.

"So Dad is sending us on a mission?"

"I didn't say that." Is his cryptic response as he turns into the airport parking garage.

He suddenly gets serious once he stopped the car. "Syd, I'm making up for lost time." He leans in and kisses me with full-on passion.

Fine – I'm taken, by that kiss. I'll go wherever, as long as he's with me.

"Roman holiday." He smiles and pulls the door open to let me out of the car. I look at him incredulous as he unloads two carry-on bags from the trunk.

"We're heading to Rome?" I'm trying to piece all the clues together while walking through the terminal.

"For the next few days, yes." He flashes a shy grin, like he's not sure if I'd approve.

"And not on a mission?" I'm just double-checking.

"No."

"I'm not sure how you pull this off but I'm impressed already." I loop my arm around his and am excited about the possibilities.

We have time for Starbucks before our flight. Sitting at the far end corner, I smile like an idiot. "I can't believe we're doing this."

_Vaughn_

What a difference a year makes. That beautiful face with the full dimpled smile that stops my heart every time belongs to me again.

Though I feel even more undeserving this time than the last.

No matter how bad things are on the job these days, I won't complain. For I once again have my raison d'etre.

I don't think anybody I know can comprehend what it's like to have the person you love more than life itself come back from the dead.

And I don't know what possessed me to not run right back to her the moment I held her in my arms in Hong Kong.

They told me it had to be the psychological conditioning. I think it was my shame for not having known, for not refusing to believe she had actually died.

No amount of regret is going to help us. But not taking any moment together for granted will.

Despite how messed up our lives were during those three years we were apart, we had never stopped loving each other. We are not going to pick up where we left off – because I don't think either of us has left. We just have to nurse us back to good shape and I take it upon myself to do the lion's share.

And I promise Sydney I will never again let go of what we have, not even in death. There is no moving on.

I tuck a few strands of her stray hair behind her ear and caress her cheek with my left thumb, in awe of how I'm lucky enough to have a second chance.

"When I put you on a plane to Rome last year, it killed me that I could not go on it with you. So, if you don't mind, I plan to hold your hand this entire flight."

_Sydney_

He picks up my right hand with his left and squeezes it lightly, and I'm moved by all the flickering emotions I see in his eyes.

No, I don't mind.

I felt like I died inside when I had to let go of him at that airfield last year.

Since we got back together several months ago, I have had a hard time letting him out of my sight, despite my initial request to 'take things slow'.

As soon as I realized what a load I'd had myself believe in, we were able to open up about the fears and the baggage we harnessed over the three years we were kept away from each other. Admitting we are each incomplete without the other, we decided he should move into my place. And I can see he's taking full advantage of our shared quarters to make this happen.

I pull on his hand that is holding mine, "Let's get on this plane. Oh, and if you don't mind, I plan to not let go of your hand the whole ride. We just need to figure out bathroom arrangements." We chuckle as we make our way into the cabin.

The fact that we are holding hands and neither of us plans to release the other anytime soon tells me this trip to Rome will definitely be million times better than the one I took a year ago.

…

_Vaughn_

I'm in Rome with her again.

This time we took the same flight. Landed together at the same airport.

And our fingers were intertwined practically the whole time.

It may have taken longer than I'd hoped. But we made it.

_Sydney_

I'm happy I can genuinely feel happy.

For three dark years, I thought I had lost the ability to do so.

Our fingers are still intertwined, even after twelve hours on the plane in the same form.

The littlest things make me happy these days – holding hands is one.

We don't seem to get enough of it.

Like this moment – he is driving through the historic city of Rome, and I keep looking down at my left hand covering his right on top of the stick shift.

I want to be sure this isn't a dream.

Those dreams I had last time I was here were awful. And I was so lost.

I don't think we're lost at all right now. I think we're exactly where we should be.

…

"This is amazing, Vaughn."

Hotel Anahi. A charming old building nestled in city centre, not far from the Vatican – where Vaughn and I went last time we were here together.

I think I know why he is bringing us back.

The friendly hotel staff shows us to the suite Vaughn has specifically requested.

"I reserved the penthouse for you, Syd." He jokes.

Vaughn has impeccable taste, and he certainly knows what I like.

We walked up to a cozy room, located on the top floor of this tasteful boutique hotel. It opens up to a large terrace from which you can glimpse Piazza del Popolo's dome while sipping cappuccino at the bistro set. The suite is elegantly decorated in Art Nouveau style with modern amenities, contrasted by French vintage parquet.

"I love it!" I can't hide my delight as I drag him around our new surroundings. I must sound like a kid in a candy store.

"Glad you approve." He pulls me in and kisses me passionately. The privacy our setting offers would serve us just fine. "Want to freshen up while I unpack our bags?" He asks when we finally break apart minutes later.

"I'd rather you join me in the shower." I'm shameless.

"I like the sound of that… We can linger and relax here but we do have dinner reservation in about three hours."

"Trattoria de Nardi." I finish his sentence and smile meaningfully. "I can't wait."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I just hope I have something decent to change into. I'm not gonna find all mismatched outfits in my bag, am I?"

"I believe you have me mistaken for Weiss." He counters.

"Why would Weiss be going through my closet?"

He smirks, "Well, in case my packing isn't up to your standard, you should be happy to know this hotel is just steps away from some of the best shopping and fashion streets."

"Mhmmm, let's start with that shower…"

…

_Vaughn_

I'm not sure life can get any better.

My two most favorite things converge at this moment in time.

Sydney is magnificent in the elegant shift dress I picked out from her closet.

The food is out of this world just as I remember.

And I am speechless, dumbfounded by what I have right in front of me.

I can never love anyone else the same way.

_Sydney_

This is what I should have had… years ago.

But the delay has not spoiled anything.

What I have in front of me is still perfect.

The food. The man.

He brings me here to tell me tragedies and evil did not change what he loves most.

This is still his most favorite restaurant.

And I am still the one and only love of his life.

I can feel tears in my eyes.

"Vaughn…" I swallow hard to keep from crying, "thank you."

"Hey," he puts his hand gently on my face, "I'm sorry it's taken us much longer to get here… This is how I've always pictured it; except tonight means so much more – because I know beyond any doubt I will not have it any other way. You have always been and will always be the only person in my life."

"I know… so are you." I blink back my tears and squeeze his hand in concurrence.

…

Trattoria de Nardi did not disappoint. Our dinner left us both tantalized and satisfied. And there is no better way to cap off the evening than strolling through this glorious city hand-in-hand. The night scene of Rome is breath-taking.

We stop at Piazza del Popolo before returning to our hotel. I pick one of the steps between the two fountains and sit us down. There is something I need to say.

"Vaughn, can I tell you something?"

"What?" He wraps his arm around my waist and turns slightly to face me.

"A few months ago, I said I couldn't jump right back in where we were, before everything; to pretend like the last three years didn't happen." I pause, "I still couldn't."

I can see him grimace, which is why it will be important for him to hear what I'm about to say.

"But sitting here tonight, five years after you first told me about the restaurant, I realize I don't need to." I let out a soft sigh, "Yes, those years happened and they were horrible. But the truth is, we were never out of each other's life, even though we were not together physically. You meant just as much to me during those three years, if not more."

"While I can't pretend those years didn't happen, I also won't count them out. It's not like I was in love with you before those years; and then stopped loving you, only to start loving you again when we got back together." It hurts to even think about that possibility and I wipe a tear that escapes.

"Syd, I understand..." He tightens his hold and is pained to see me upset.

"Please let me finish, Vaughn. I wanted to tell you I was wrong about not jumping right back in. I was never out. I've been in love with you the whole time." I'm surprisingly nervous as I try to find the right words.

"Sydney…" He is clearly touched.

"Those years didn't make going to Trattoria de Nardi with you for the first time tonight any less incredible. I'm not sure if this all makes sense but I can finally see that those three years didn't change what we've always had."

I say resolved, "I know we've already talked about our struggles with those years and we've agreed to move past them. Just promise me you won't feel like you need to tiptoe around that time of our lives. It can't hurt us unless we let it."

"Syd, I couldn't have said it better than you. And we won't let those three years haunt us any longer than they already did." He smiles confidently, "But it doesn't mean I won't indulge you the next couple days… because I would have done the same regardless. You've had me done in since the beginning Miss Bristow."

.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you aren't confused by the back and forth in time. About the retrofitted scene, I believe they would eventually make it to Trattoria de Nardi together... and it must have been beautiful when that happened. Timeline wise, I didn't think they had the chance before Syd's missing years. So they went sometime during S4 in my fanficdom, it contributes to their self-realization as a couple and the rebuilding of their relationship.

I hope you enjoy day 2 of this writing adventure. I'm procrastinating on real work for the sake of this fic (sigh) - we'll see if I can deliver on day 3...


	3. Chapter 3

**Five & Ten **~ Part 3

**June 21, 2014 **

"I can't believe we haven't been back here for five years."

Last we visited the mecca of mouth-watering Italian cuisine was on my first Mother's Day with Isabelle.

He took us back to the same suite at Hotel Anahi; and the small twin bed room right next to ours was perfect for Isabelle's play yard, which doubled as her travelling crib.

"We've been busy," he comments wryly.

"Good busy?"

"Very good busy. Wanna know why I keep bringing you back here? Other than my need for gourmet Italian fix once in a while?"

"You like what this food and wine do to me after every dinner?" I tease.

"Haha, that for sure." He looks down and then looks up at me again, with a sea of emotion in those emerald eyes. "I remember the first time we came here together seven years ago, I thought my life couldn't get any better and I wouldn't love anyone else the way I loved you. But when we came back five years ago, with Isabelle, I realized then I had two people in my life that were my whole world. I thought I was the luckiest man."

"Bringing you back here tonight, on our anniversary, I'm overwhelmed again by how my life with you has become far more wonderful than I'd ever imagined. There is now another little person that stole my heart. It seems that every time we're here since our first, I've become a better man, because of you and what you've given me – our daughter and our son. And I don't know how I can love you more to repay you."

My eyes brimming with tears, I retort, "I've always thought I should be the one repaying you. You loved me when you had no reason to. And I have been taking advantage of you ever since."

**2002**

_Sydney_

I probably should have him come with me.

But I'm afraid he'd stop me.

I know there are risks.

And he hasn't been a proponent of me taking any more risks than I already have on a daily basis.

But I have this sinking feeling. Standing in front of that puzzle.

That there is a menacing part of my life I didn't know about.

I need to uncover my memory.

Even if I have to resort to hypnotic regression.

I must find out before the idea that I might have been programmed to be a spy eats me alive.

_Vaughn_

I haven't heard from her yet.

She should have been back from Buenos Aires.

I could head home but I want to talk to her first.

Maybe I would call her.

Or I should wait for her to make contact.

I can always start the tedious task of covering her tracks on this mission, if I need to give myself an excuse to stay longer at ops center.

Perhaps we can debrief at the warehouse later.

I don't think I can sleep until I see her safe and sound.

_Sydney_

I ran out of Dr. Kerr's office, tears streaming down my face.

My father.

My father programmed me.

And he'd never said a word.

It was his secret.

One that my mother would figure out through her interaction with me.

So Vaughn was right.

Dad had to have set Mom up.

And lied to me about it.

_Vaughn_

I was hurt when she lashed out at me rather harshly several days ago.

When I told her my suspicion about her dad.

I had no proof but something didn't add up.

What did Irina Derevko have to gain by betraying the agency, and her daughter, so publicly?

Now I know the truth.

I doubt Jack has any intention to tell Sydney what he'd done.

I just need to think of a way to let her know without crushing her.

But I need to first get a hold of her.

She wasn't picking up her phone.

Should I worry?

_Sydney_

I feel so detached – like an orphan.

Maybe I am an orphan.

What good is a father or a mother when you can't trust them?

When you are a pawn in their game?

My father took away my choices in life – and I'm gonna confront him.

_Vaughn_

She did apologize afterwards for accusing me, for being unfair.

I don't know how to hold a grudge against her anyway.

She still isn't picking up her phone.

And I'm getting restless.

Did something bad happen?

_Sydney_

I'm utterly defeated – at my own game.

Will the deceit, the betrayal, the secrecy ever end if I had been ingrained at an early age to be a spy?

Will my hope for a simpler life and genuine relationships ever come true?

I let my tears mix in with the cold pouring rain, as I turn and walk away from my father.

Maybe forever. Can I ever forgive what he did?

How does one recover from such revelation?

I don't know where to go. I don't even know who I really am.

…

I have no idea how long I have walked but I find myself reaching the JTF.

There is no one else to turn to, but him.

How will he still be at work? Unlike me, he must have a life.

I haven't even made contact. He probably doesn't know I'm back.

And why should he give a damn after the way I treated him?

He had no obligation to share his thoughts but he couldn't stand letting anyone try to manipulate me.

Instead of giving him the benefit of the doubt, I accused him of being ungrateful, of feeling irrelevant.

I regretted my insensitive words almost immediately.

I had hurt the one person who had been nothing but truthful with me all along.

…

Despite my doubt, I walk into the building hoping against hope.

For my only lifeline.

And I sheepishly pull open the door to where I know his desk is.

I didn't actually think I would find him here. Even though he is the only person I want to be with right now.

Miraculously, he is.

There are others around – but all I see is him.

_Vaughn_

I've been pretending to work for the last hour, maybe two.

I can't focus. I have a bad feeling.

I don't know where Sydney is – maybe I will drive to all her favorite spots to look for her again.

When I turn around, I couldn't believe my eyes.

There she is, standing twenty feet away from me.

Drenched in rain. Her face covered with tears.

My heart broke for her – what can be so terrible?

I jump to my feet and walk towards her, all the while hoping I can give enough to fix the damage.

I gather her in my arms.

I want to be her shelter from the storms in her life.

She is frigid, and she is shaking.

I let out a sigh.

Of relief that she is with me.

Of contentment that she trusts me enough to come find me.

Of burden for whatever has put her in another tailspin.

But for now, I'm just going to stroke her back and hold her.

I could care less about her wet coat and wet hair soaking through my jacket.

I could care less if anyone may be watching.

She needs me and I'm going to give her everything I've got.

_Sydney_

I'm holding onto him for dear life, again.

Just weeks ago it was outside my mother's cell.

After facing the kind of lie she had me believe in for twenty years.

Today is about the kind of lie my father had me believe in during those same twenty years.

I weep softly – I don't even have the strength to cry out loud.

No words have been spoken. He didn't ask me any questions.

I just feel his strong shoulder and his soothing strokes.

And I let the rest of my guard down.

_Vaughn_

She is so vulnerable, so broken.

Yet so precious.

If we can stay like this forever, I don't want to let go.

I won't want to see her get hurt like this.

But I also don't want her to catch pneumonia.

"Syd, I got you." I slowly lift her head away from my shoulder, "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together. You're not alone."

_Sydney_

I don't know how much time has passed.

Time seems to stand still whenever I'm in his embrace.

The invading sound of the gun cocking, my father's words "Good work, Sydney", the steady splattering rain, slowly fades in my head.

Through my haze I hear "Syd, I got you."

And my feet touch the ground.

Given what I've been through, I shouldn't let anyone make me feel safe.

But I do.

I always feel safe with him.

And he's got me. I'm not alone.

...

* * *

**AN:** This is one missing scene I've been dying to write. I remember how the last scene of The Indicator (S2E05) moved me. Sydney's desperation contrasted with the refuge she found in Vaughn was captivating emotionally.

I think the writer ended the episode with that scene because of its significance in setting up the subsequent episodes.

I have to break this missing scene up as it is fairly long. I will go into further details of my take at the end of the next part.


	4. Chapter 4

**Five & Ten **~ Part 4

... _Continued_

_Vaughn_

I guide her through a couple hallways towards the staff storage area.

She follows me quietly.

I stop and pull a small travel bag out of a locker.

I put the bag in her hand.

"I have a locker here?" She seems surprised.

"Not exactly. I got one for you, technically under my name." I try to explain. "Soon after I became your handler, I realized I had to account for the possibility of having to extract you if your cover was ever blown. And in that situation, you'll need a go bag. I'm not sure all handlers do this, but I have one ready for you.

There is a change of clothes inside. You need to get out of your wet ones before you catch a bad cold. Women Change Room is just a bit further down. There should be fresh towels in there. Take whatever you need from the bag and I will replenish it afterwards." She still seems to be in a state of shock and I don't really want to let her out of my sight. But I also need to take care of her.

"We'll sit down after you clean up and I want you to tell me everything." I say to her reassuringly. "Syd, you're gonna be okay. I'll see you here at the lockers in twenty minutes?"

"Okay." She proceeds down the hall but turns around, "Thank you."

I nod and give her an encouraging smile.

Meanwhile I've got twenty minutes to go for a quick run. I hope it isn't closed yet.

_Sydney_

I never knew he's gone to this length to take care of me.

I opened up my go bag and it's got everything I would need; including a shirt, a pair of khakis, clean undergarments and a light jacket, all in my size.

I doubt this is standard handler practice. And I wonder if he purchased the items himself.

Did I just blush at the thought?

I must be feeling better.

The warm shower returned my senses – and I lingered to let the water cleanse my body and my soul.

I put on my new clothes and take a look in the mirror.

Maybe I can go on.

Maybe there is a sliver of hope.

He has told me time and again he knows who I am, and he thinks I'm amazing.

I suddenly feel an urge to get back to him.

I grab my wet clothes and hurry back to the locker room.

Thank goodness he is there – I was worried he might have given up on me and all the craziness around me.

He sees me approach and stands to open up the garbage bag in his hands.

"Put your wet clothes here. We can go talk in the meeting room."

"Vaughn, you're wet!" I notice fresh water beads on his suit.

"Just a little. I'm fine." He bends to pick up a tall Starbucks cup from the bench and hands it to me. "I ran across the street to get you a latte – made it there just before they close. Drink this, it should keep you warm."

I'm not amazing.

He is amazing.

My whole body tingles with warmth and it is not from the hot beverage I'm now holding in my palms.

"Vaughn." I whisper – not having the words or the guts to tell him how much all this has meant to me, how much he means to me.

"C'mon." He grabs my shoulder and leads me to a medium size room with comfortable couches.

"When I was in Buenos Aires, I saw the puzzle that was used to train the children. I had this very unsettling feeling. I stood there and I just put it together." I start to retell what happened.

"You solved it." He deduces.

"No. I didn't have to solve it. I did it like it was from memory. It bothered me so much I basically went straight to Dr. Kerr after I got back." I trail off knowing he would not approve.

"Sydney, you asked to have hypnotic regression? You know how risky that was?" He isn't happy.

"We did it to Will and he was fine." I try to reason.

"We gave him the procedure to recover a recent memory. With what you've just told me, you were trying to uncover a buried trauma. Totally different stories, Sydney!" He seems upset but I know he's just concerned.

"I should have called you." I'm apologetic – how can I not be after he's proven over and over again he only has my best interests at heart.

"Why didn't you?" His expression softens.

"I was afraid you'd stop me. Dr. Kerr warned me about the risks but I had to know, Vaughn." I'm pleading for his understanding.

"What did you find out?"

_Vaughn_

I see her reverting to a state of complete anguish as she tells me everything about Project Christmas.

The footage of her mother's KGB briefing.

Her memory when she was six.

Her confrontation with her father.

Within the privacy of our current surroundings, her tears come back in abundance.

I want so desperately to take away her pain, even just a little – but I'm not sure I can.

I simply pull her close so she knows she will never have to go through life alone.

Despite our precarious association, I will always find a way to be there.

She will always have my ears, my shoulder… heck, my whole being.

I would give my life to save her from any more pain and disappointment.

I know I can't. I know I shouldn't. But I love her.

No past history or present danger can change that.

"You were absolutely right about my dad – about him setting my mom up in Madasgascar. He didn't deny it." She looks up with sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry about all those terrible things I said accusing you."

_Sydney_

I'm whimpering atop Michael Vaughn's chest.

I can't stop crying.

But my tears are no longer only from the searing pain of my discovery.

They are tears of gratitude – for my Guardian Angel who will not forsake me during the roughest times.

They are tears of remorse – for my impulsive outburst, for not having more faith in the man I now realize I cannot live without.

They are tears of disillusion.

"I'm nothing but my father's greatest mistake." I blurt out. "He needs to get back at my mom, for everything she has ever done to him. That's why he had no problem using me to frame her, to perform psych experiments she didn't manage to steal."

"I'm no fan of Jack's maneuvers but you don't really believe that." He's still holding me but pulls away enough to look me in the eyes.

"Why not? I wouldn't have been born if he hadn't let Mom fool him. I think he was so in love with her; when she turned against him, he lost his soul. Everything around him, including the daughter he had as a result, is just a painful reminder of his poor judgement." I sigh, dejected.

"Sydney, look at me." He demands. "I don't care what kind of people your parents are, or what they've done to you. What really matters is, you somehow manage to keep your soul – your values, your ideals, what you stand for. You kill yourself to do the right thing every single day; and you've been succeeding. You put yourself out there to protect your country, your friends; and to fight bad guys like Kholokov, Sloane, SD-6, the Alliance.

You have no idea how special you are, do you? And if I can see that, Jack must be able to see that too. Don't give up on your father."

His earnest words now fill my eyes with tears of disbelief.

Is this man even real?

My mother had only murdered his father when he was an innocent eight year old – and he retaliates by braving the rain to bring the killer's daughter a latte exactly the way she likes it, by holding and talking to her in the wee hours of the night, all in an effort to bring her back from the cliff she was at the brink to jump off.

What if the answer is yes?

I can hope for a simpler life.

I can have genuine relationships.

Because of this man.

If he can save me today from myself and from my past; then he can save me again tomorrow and in the future.

I don't know how I can make it happen – but I'm not going to be without Michael Vaughn.

That, I won't survive.

.

* * *

**AN:** I really loved writing this missing scene. It forms the basis, in my opinion, of what is to come.

In the next episode "Salvation", we see Sydney and Vaughn increasingly seeking time to be alone together, even outside of the warehouse or their countermission meetings. The episode starts out with them on the roof and they look very comfortable together siting side by side (by the way I always think that opening scene is one of the most visually beautiful on TV - their matching outfits, sunglasses, the backdrop of the city... and Vaughn looks hot as hell).

Later on when they were called to Medical, with the news that they might have contracted the Mueller disease, Vaughn effortlessly proceeded to wrapping his arm around her shoulder and she did not hesitate to lean on him. There has been gradual build-up of their physical closeness but I think the time they spent together when she went to him after the Indicator puzzle revelation hit it home for them.

Sydney must have realized what Vaughn was to her - for her to go into complete panic when she got the news of him being sick. She agreed to help Sark kill Sloane to get the antidote because she knew then she couldn't live without Vaughn. By not allowing him to explain his relationship with Alice at the end of that episode, she was actually admitting a lot about her feelings for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Celebrate Vaughn & Syd, a relationship that always leaves us wanting more...

_"Love is a meeting of two souls,  
__Fully accepting the dark & the light within each other  
__Bound by the courage to grow through struggle into bliss"_

_._

* * *

**Five & Ten **~ Part 5

**June 21, 2014**

Nearly a dozen years after that night, he's still got me – every day.

I can't even entertain the slightest possibility of not having him – the agency can lose him perhaps, if it comes down to it; but definitely not me, and definitely not our children.

Having been forced to live months and years without each other, we refuse to spend more than a day apart physically since he came home from Nepal over five years ago. We don't care if others think we're clingy or needy, we're just thankful to finally have had more days together than the number of days we have endured separated.

When we have our fights, which we do from time to time, our mutual understanding is to talk things over and not go to bed angry – no matter how heated the argument may be. We've learned not to underappreciate each day.

"I hope you're still taking advantage of me nowadays." He smiles at me, still so handsomely after all these years. Age has merely added to his appeal.

"Of course I do, there's no reason to stop." I continue the banter. "Except there are three of us doing it now."

"Told you I'm an efficient guy."

"I don't think you should be too efficient after dinner tonight. I'd like you to drag it out" I play along, thoroughly enjoying our double entendre.

"You know, your wish is always my command… That's why we've got tonight, plus the next few days all to ourselves…"

Unbeknownst to me, my husband has this trip planned for a while.

**16 days earlier ~ June 5, 2014**

"Her last day of kindergarten! I remember changing her first diaper…" Michael exclaims while driving to our daughter's graduation.

"She'll be sneaking out with her boyfriend before you know it." I joke casually.

"I hope not." He deadpans.

"You're not gonna turn into my dad, are you? Chewing all his daughter's boyfriends out..."

"All? How many are we talking about here, Syd?"

"We are not going to discuss this in front of Jack. Let's just say Dad only knows about the ones you know about. The rest aren't important."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He whines.

"No… this," I lean across and place a chaste kiss on his neck, "is supposed make you feel better. More later… if, you behave."

"You win, Syd." He chuckles, "But how about a family vacation? Our kids are growing up right before our eyes."

"Yeah? What are you thinking?"

"10 days in France with my mom's family. That way, I can take you back to Rome for our anniversary… We'll spend 5 days in Italy, just the two of us – and Mom can watch the kids. You in?"

"So this vacation will be in, like, two weeks?"

"Exactly. Isabelle will be done school after tomorrow and I've cleared our schedule at work. We leave on Thursday the 19th and come back on Monday, the 30th."

When we returned to the CIA, after a year off with my pregnancy and Jack's birth, they convinced Vaughn to resume his role as the LA branch Director of Field Ops. While his main job is to provide strategic oversight to operations, he does have final say on scheduling of clandestine teams. Guess it pays to have your husband in charge.

"You've approved the vacation I have yet to request?"

"I'm an efficient guy."

"I do notice our travel fits conveniently after the Stanley Cup finals." I remark.

"I say it's meant to be. So, it's a green light?"

"Oui, j'aime votre idée."

**June 21, 2014**

"This place's still got the best food, and you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Vaughn, you need to get out more." I'm oddly self-conscious about compliments from others, especially my husband.

"It's true, Syd – and I've seen a lot of women."

"Stop bragging – I guess they include all those young new recruits that keep popping up at work?"

"You can kick their asses anytime."

"If I do, you'll have to fire me."

"Why would I do that? Devlin or Dixon can deal with you."

"Nah, I can make them look the other way if I want to."

"I have no doubt." He gazes into me dreamily, "You've got men wrapped around your little finger all the time."

"How did you find this restaurant in the first place?" I've always meant to ask.

"Uh, it was Craig actually. We were sent here to set up a meet, must have been like fifteen years ago. We were a few hours early and it was around dinner time. So he said we gotta try the food here. Apparently he had a girlfriend, used to live in Rome. I've never tasted better Italian since."

"I say your orecchiette can give them a run for their money…" I might as well go for broke since we're taking a trip down memory lane, "So you've never brought your other girlfriends here?"

"Only my mom, once. I was kind of a boring boyfriend before I met you."

"You're never boring with me." I protest.

"I did enough travelling for work I usually just stayed around L.A. on dates. I spent long hours at the agency, and I had my hockey games – guess I didn't have too much time to be romantic." He pauses, "Or, I just hadn't met the woman who could make every day exciting, no matter what I did."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. Selfishly, I'd like here to always be one of our special places."

"Subconsciously, I was probably waiting to share this restaurant with someone extraordinary." He says meaningfully. "And I can tell you, she's worth every minute of the wait."

"Especially if she encourages you to move on from here to explore what the hotel room has to offer."

"Mi piace la tua idea!"

...

He really has every detail arranged to please. As I step into our suite, I notice Michael has asked to have fresh flowers and a bottle of my favorite Italian wine brought in while we were out.

"This is really nice, Vaughn!" I exclaim, "Guess I'm still worth all the trouble after all these years." I smile mischievously.

"You kidding? How often do you let me spoil you? Wait till you find out the rest of my plan…" He loops his arms around my neck and plants a playful kiss on my lips before disappearing into the bedroom.

He's never made the typical moves on me. For one, our relationship did not start out typical – it was anything but. Truth is, he has always been so genuine and selfless that he had me smitten without superficial romantic gestures. That's not to say he isn't generous with indulging me whenever he has the chance.

"What do you say we start with this…" He reappears in the living room a minute later bearing what looks like a gift.

As he hands me a beautifully wrapped square box, "Okay, you may think it's cheesy but I have a theme going here…"

"Yeah?" I smile seeing how hesitant he seems.

"We had our wedding five years ago – and it's still one of the most magical days of my life. But you know I always think of us married since 2004, which makes today our 10th anniversary… So, I've planned for the family to be on vacation for ten days but you and I have our own getaway for five."

"You're so cute…" I'm amused, "I can see you going with a 'five and ten' theme."

"Too much?" He asks tentatively.

"Why would I mind when my husband is still bent on romancing me after three thousand six hundred and fifty-two days? You were saying?"

"Well, if you're naughty, there will be five presents for you – starting with this box tonight."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that…"

I unwrap the gift box to reveal a photo book of our family. He gave me a similar one two years ago and it moved me to tears. It was a bound collection of pictures he had hand-picked to tell the story of our life together, with Isabelle – our wedding, random captured moments, different stages of our daughter growing up, photographs of her art… With the addition of Jack last year, he knows it's time for another book.

The casual family portrait we took on our son's first birthday last month is on the cover. "You know I'll love this…" I peck him on his cheek and proceed to turning over the first page. Instead of a picture, it's a typewriter poem, with a few handwritten words on top "To my Sydney"…

What if all we have ever wanted  
Isn't hiding in some  
secret and far away dream  
but inside of us now  
as we breathe one another  
and find home in the way  
our arms always seem to fit  
perfectly around the spaces  
between us?

What if we are the answer  
and love was the question?  
What if all this time  
it was us you were supposed  
to find?

I am filled with wonderings  
questions and doubt  
but of one thing I am certain:  
it will always be you  
that gives flight to the  
butterflies inside me,  
calm to the sea I have become  
and hope to the darkness  
all around us.  
It is you and it has always  
been you…  
you.

You that soothes and excites  
and spreads joy like rainfall  
on the already damp earth;  
You that pulled me from the longest  
sleep and kissed my tired eyelids  
awake.

If life is a question mark,  
then you my love,  
are the proud and bold period  
that is typed with certainty.

~Tyler Knott Gregson~

And my tears fall again.

I compose myself before I start, "Thirteen years ago, when Danny was murdered, I thought it was the worst day of my life because I thought I couldn't be more in love." I swallow hard with the floodgates of emotions open, "As it turns out, I've had far worse ones since. Because until I met you, I had no clue what it was like to have a soul mate, even though I had broached the concept in my grad school studies.

I finally learn, when you find the one you're meant to be with, when you find your soul mate, even the most riveting literature cannot captivate the depth of the connection. And you kept proving my theory.

Like I said, I don't have a plan B." I finish off softly but surely.

"You know you don't need one." He lifts my chin and kisses me deeply, while running his fingers through my hair.

I manage to twist myself out of our tangled state of prolonged kissing, "You stay here and no peeking."

I walk back toward the couch a short while after, wearing – only – his anniversary gift.

"I didn't get you five presents. This one will have to do!"

"I never thought Team Vaughn can be so sexy." He laughs while pulling me down to straddle him. "You're the best looking hockey player I've ever seen and I know my hockey players." He puts his hands on my hips, "I'm crazy about my present but it is driving me insane right about now…"

With a playful grin, he picks me up and carries me to our bed – before casting aside the custom Kings championship jersey with "Team Vaughn" and the initials "MSIJ" right above his number 11.

He lies down next to me, then leans over to kiss me again. "What happens if the Kings didn't end up winning the Cup?" He buries his face into my neck and breathes in, causing me to shiver happily. He is caressing the length of my body in the most tender way and I'm drunken by his touch.

"That, I got a plan B." I say huskily, "Besides, I had an instinct they would." I busy myself to take off his shirt, revealing his toned body but also the much faded yet still visible scars. I affectionately run my hand across the panes of his chest, slowly stroking the scars, and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Syd, you really are remarkable. You don't just indulge my passion, you immerse yourself in it. You never said no to skating with me at the rink, you come watch my games, and you encourage Isabelle to get into it as well. It means more than you know for me to be able to share what I love with you." He is placing feathery kisses down my neck and over my breasts, moving lower to my stomach; as we continue to pleasure ourselves with foreplay.

"And I haven't even thanked you for allowing all those play-off parties at our place. But I think I've got an idea…" I begin to moan with what he is now offering with his hands and his tongue. "You're so charming when you got all excited during the games." He murmurs into my ears in between assaults of his lips. I flip him back onto our bed and kneel to unzip his pants. With one leg, I drag them down to his ankles. He pushes me backward and removes his boxers, the last piece of clothing between us. He leans down again to press his lips into my neck under my jaw. I breathe raggedly and he grins devilishly at me again. I arch my back as he presses his body onto mine, ever desperate to get even closer.

Making love to Michael Vaughn is pure inexpressible joy.

As we reach the height of ecstasy, his green eyes light up with fiery fervour; I bite my lower lip and we both groan in euphoria before we loosen our grip on one another.

I feel the warmth of his body finally leave mine as he rolls back to rest beside me. We smile contently at each other, my right hand still holding on to his left to not sever our connection.

Obviously, our five years of marriage has not lessened our craving to be sexual. I wonder how we didn't end up with more babies given our desire to have as much fun as we possibly can.

.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry work was just all-consuming yesterday and I couldn't post on the 5th straight day. I'm posting a fairly long part today to make up for it.**  
**

This part is all present day, with the intention to let my readers peek at what married life is like for our favorite couple. I updated the rating to T for implied content.

I will continue this story but won't likely be able to post daily. With a number of WIPs on the go, I feel somewhat bad for not having finished any of the stories yet.

I do hope you enjoy going on this trip with Vaughn & Syd.


	6. Chapter 6

**Five & Ten **~ Part 6

**June 21, 2014**

... _Continued_

One of the perks of being sans kids is the freedom to do whatever we want whenever we want. Physical exhaustion notwithstanding, he suggests taking another bath together after the divine sex we just had.

Vaughn booked us into a different hotel in Rome this time – a suite with an oversize bathtub that allows us the luxury of long leisurely baths. Babuino 181 boasts upscale and modern rooms inside a historic building. I was delighted to find the inviting marble and mosaic en suite when I set foot in our bedroom upon arrival last night.

He pours me a glass of wine before filling the tub with fragrant suds. I'm relaxing in the warm soothing water with my eyes closed, waiting for him to join me. I hear music play as he steps into the bath.

It's our song.

I walked down the sandy shoreline to the instrumental music of this song five years ago.

…

_Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream.  
_

…

_Vaughn_

I love cradling Sydney.

With her long locks tied up in a loose bun, she rests her head comfortably on my chest, her wet skin pressed against mine.

I bend down slightly to kiss the sweet spot on the back of her neck.

I can feel her faint smile coming on from the sensation.

She slowly takes a sip of the wine, and then completely eases into me.

I hold on to her ever so lightly, for fear of ruining perfection.

What I have in front of me is so perfect, what we have together is so perfect; my breath catches with the sanctity of it all.

___Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breathe._

Those gripping words of the song and the deep emotions in Josh Groban's voice move me to the core every time.

I have her sitting safely in my embrace – and I am good.

More than good.

Breaking the comfortable silence, she pulls me out from my thick thoughts.

"Vaughn, I said on our wedding day I would tell you fifty years down the road, how much I've loved waking up to you every morning…  
Well, it's now been five years – I want you to know – waking up to you in the morning, falling asleep next to you at night have been the best parts of my life.  
Thank you for such a beautiful anniversary. More importantly, thank you for making me feel special every single day.  
I don't know how to tell you how much I love you..."

She turns to let her lips touch mine, lingering tenderly; sending jolts throughout my body in this mist-filled, dreamlike room.

___When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_

_You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words._

I can't take my eyes off her face.___  
_

She is as beautiful today as she was twelve years ago.

And she loves me.

She has spent the last ten years showing me the depth of her love; casting aside any doubts I had when I thought I was undeserving.

And she has been even more amazing since.

___When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_

_And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.  
And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say.  
I'll always feel this way._

I can't remember a time when she wasn't everything that I'd ever wanted.___  
_

She's like the most powerful drug I can never get enough of.

No matter how long we have been together.

When I met Sydney, I would willingly die for her to save her from misery.

Looking at her today, I know, more than anything, she wants me to live fiercely for her to safeguard our family; to be there for Isabelle and Jack, to watch them grow and learn and play.

I will no longer be cavalier; for every moment is precious.

Despite her bozo hair and swollen jaw when this woman walked into the office, I somehow sensed my life would never be the same.

It might have started out because of my curiosity about the existence of Prophet Five when I asked to take her case, never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined where that would lead.

She captivated me all on her own right from the beginning.

___When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment,I know why I'm alive_

_When you say you love me.  
When you say you love me.  
Do you know how I love you?_

My unquenchable desire for my wife has only been accentuated by the warmth inside our bathroom.

My love for my children is equally strong yet entirely different.

I've never felt this way about anyone and I'm certain I never will with anyone else.

Every day with her is a new experience. And every day I fall deeper in love.

I reach for her hand and kiss the back of it.

"Syd, I said this at our wedding and I've said this to you many times before. But I'm going to say it again." Wrapping both my arms around hers, I nestle my head just below her ear and whisper, "The last five years have been so much more than I could ever ask for. I can't fathom how I would ever love you more than I do right now." I pause to savor this moment, "But I know I will be with you the next five, ten, twenty, fifty, a hundred years – and I will be even more awestruck every time I look at you. I would say to you – Syd, I thought I loved you then."

I trail off getting caught by my own emotions. I place feathery kisses across the back of her shoulders and her neck, hugging her even tighter.

She gasps holding back tears before saying almost inaudibly, "Now you know why I was so worried you'd run yourself ragged? I want those five, ten, twenty, fifty, a hundred years with you. Desperately."

_She thought I had lost more weight than I should and I agreed to a comprehensive physical to ease her mind._

_She was assured by the results there was nothing wrong despite my borderline below par BMI. Stress and my strict workout routine at work, my desire to not shortchange my kids or my wife, plus the busyness of life, were probably to blame._

_But that did not quell her worries._

_Weiss found her scrubbing our kitchen sink passionately, even though we are serviced regularly by a fantastic housekeeper._

_"Syd's scrubbing the sink, Michael."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"And she's asked me if I think you look too thin. Didn't you have your physical?"_

_"I did – healthy as a horse."_

_"Well, you wife doesn't seem convinced."_

_…_

_"Hey, I don't think our kitchen or our bathroom sinks need any more scrubbing. They look pretty spotless to me, even after our party tonight. Wanna tell me what's bothering you?" I ask the first chance we have alone, as we crawl into bed. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, I pull her close and kiss the top of her head. _

_"Guess you've noticed..." She smiles wryly._

_"Syd, it's my job as your husband to pick up your tells. But even Eric noticed this time."_

_"I know it's irrational - maybe even neurotic." She is sounding a little tentative, "It freaks me out how much I love my life. Is it perfect? Not by a long shot. The terror we deal with at work makes me not want to let our kids out of my sight. But then I watch you doing what you do best every day and I'm not afraid any more. No matter how many ops you oversee, you never miss a beat. When people comment how great my husband is, I usually just smile politely and say thank you because I already know that, for years._

_Even though I'm proud of how seamless we're in the field, I never fully appreciate you as my partner until I see you spend evenings and weekends reading with Isabelle, taking her to art class, skating lessons and hockey games, building sand castles with her on the beach. You get Jack ready in the morning, play water fights while giving him his bath, and patiently help his big sister feed him baby food at dinner. You do so much, and you do it so happily._

_I realize you are what make life better every day. And the more I love my life, the more crippling is my fear that something may happen to you and everything is gonna come crumbling down._

_Vaughn, ever since I fell in love with you so many years ago, you're my only plan. I have no plan B…"_

_She looks up at me begging for understanding, her vulnerability apparent._

_I'm barely holding it together as I listen to her every word, invaded by feelings I've not had before. Words cannot describe how good it feels to be intensely wanted by the love of your life. And yet I hate to be the cause of her angsts – the fact that our history gave her reasons to be anxious._

_"Will it help to know I'm just as addicted to you?" I try to lighten her mood without making light of her concern. "Listen, Sydney – ultimately, all I care about is your happiness and our children's safety. The reason we keep pushing out our timeline to leave the field is not just because we want to serve our country but also because we want to protect our kids when we know we can do our job well._

_Syd, if and when you think I may be jeopardizing our family's well-being in any way, you can tell me to stop and I won't put up a fight._

_And I promise I will eat my peas to stay healthy." I smile at her adoringly._

_"Kiss on it?" She banters._

_"You bet…"_

I'm just as lost for words today as I was during our conversation a month ago.

"What I promised you, Sydney – I meant it. You're not getting rid of me any time soon." Putting my finger under her chin, I bring her lips up to mine. We feel only each other's body against the soft ripples of the bath water as I kiss her most sensually to convey my resolve.

.

* * *

**AN: **This is the closest I get to writing a songfic, though I've contemplated one for a long time. I hope you like this part.

This story is now shifting toward Syd and Vaughn as married couple, parents and CIA top operatives. Missing scenes may still happen but you will see me evolving their characters based on my understanding of who and how they are from the cannon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Celebrate Vaughn & Syd, a relationship that always leaves us wanting more...

_"Love is a meeting of two souls,  
__Fully accepting the dark & the light within each other  
__Bound by the courage to grow through struggle into bliss"_

_._

* * *

**Five & Ten **~ Part 7

**Sunday June 22, 2014**

I had no idea how late it was when I opened my eyes in our plush king-size bed, with the length of my body nuzzled against Michael's side.

My favorite sleep position.

Our anniversary celebration lasted till the crack of dawn and we finally fell into blissful slumber. I've almost forgotten what it was like to sleep past 7am since the birth of Isabelle.

I try to keep very still to not disturb him.

He looks so relaxed, I smile to myself – God knows he could use the rest.

His way to make up for not being around when our daughter was born was to do as much as possible with Jack.

Not that I'm complaining about the help – things are insane when you have a newborn and a preschooler – I'm just concerned how he wouldn't be constantly exhausted.

Still mesmerized by its exquisite features, I marvel at the face I never tire of studying.

It's a pity I don't have much time to do that with two kids.

"You up already?" He mumbles. "Want to go get some food?"

I don't get how he catches me all the time.

…

We had a simple but delicious lunch at nearby Nino and strolled through more streets of this lovely city before heading back to the hotel.

We had been here together, and separately, several times over the years on missions. But this place has so much more to offer every time we come back for pleasure instead of business.

The front desk staff approaches me as we walk in.

"This package was delivered for you, Mrs. Vaughn." She smiles politely as she brings out a large garment bag with the Gucci label on top. "Would you like us to bring it to your suite?"

"That's alright – I can manage. Thank you very much." My husband takes the bag from her with one hand and put his other hand on the small of my back to guide us back to our room.

"Is this present number two?" I ask on our way.

"You will be my present number two when you put it on." He laughs coyly.

…

Being steps away from Rome's best fashion streets meant I had time to visit a few designer boutiques before our dinner last night.

I wasn't really looking for anything in particular but he thought I could use another cocktail dress. We skipped the agency Christmas function in Virginia last year while on leave but we probably can't escape the upcoming one if we're still working.

A couple dresses caught my eye and I had tried them on but I didn't end up purchasing any. I wasn't sure I could justify the expense given it wouldn't be coming out from my CIA wardrobe budget like all the other gowns I wear on ops. I told my husband we would be more vigilant with our spending after making the decision to purchase our dream beach house last year.

…

"Should I try it on again?" I look at the garment bag now laid flat on our bed.

"As long as you're ready to perform CPR on me…" he chuckles, "But definitely yes!"

I'm not surprised about the Gucci label. I was especially smitten by the way one simple raspberry dress hugged my body when I put it on at the store. Vaughn must have bought it and asked for it to be delivered while I was in the change room.

Just as I've expected, I unzip the bag and see the full length halter dress. A note with the Gucci logo on one side tugged snuggly in front, "This dress is only as exquisite as the woman wearing it – your beauty is undeniable, amore mio."

I blush upon reading the card and I carefully take the dress out of its packaging. It slips effortlessly onto me and the detail on the halter around my neck gives the dress elegance. Putting my hair up in a relaxed twist, I apply light make up to complete the look. The bottom of the dress softly whooshes against the floor as I walk out to our balcony where Michael is sitting with his tablet and coffee.

"I hope you're not working… I don't think you want this get-up goes to waste."

"Okay, on second thought, you're never allowed out with this on." He eyes me head to toe, jumps from his seat and whisks me right back into our bedroom…

.

**Monday June 23, 2014 **

"Vaughn!" I startle awake when I didn't feel the familiar chiseled body next to me.

"Hey, sleepy head…" I'm instantly relieved as he walks in from the living area and gives me my usual morning kiss. Boy, he smells so good.

"You can't blame me for taking full advantage of not having the kids wake us." I push myself up and yawn. "What time is it?" You know life is good when you get out of bed not knowing the time.

"It's just after eight... I hear breakfast up on the rooftop terrace is quite good. We should go."

...

Sitting under the morning rays with a spectacular view – of the city and of my man – I glance up at Vaughn in disbelief of how blessed I'm.

It is not fun to be CIA operatives these days. Hot zones are everywhere, and the number of active protocols since we returned to the agency full time at the beginning of the year has been the highest in over a decade. Despite the ongoing threats, I have what I hold most dear. And for a precious few days, we can put aside all the troubles of the world to bask in the safety of our little haven.

He smiles at me, as if in acknowledgement, and passes me a small envelop across the table. "Wait till you see this."

"Number three?" I ask while picking it up.

I reach in and find a postcard that has 'I want to travel the world, with your hand holding mine' scribbled on its blank side. I smile as I flip over the card to see the glorious sceneries of Venice. There are also two train tickets for today. "I guess we should go pack."

"Enjoy your breakfast – we're in no rush." He kisses the palm of my hand before putting it on his cheek. While he looks absolutely dapper clean-shaven, I can't resist the rugged appeal of his stubble as I rub my hand against it. "We don't need to be at the train terminal till noon and I've got some of our stuff packed already."

"That's why you're up early." Did I mention how lucky I'm to be married to this man? "Vaughn, I really love all the gifts I got so far... I don't know how you're gonna outdo yourself the next couple days."

"Syd, you outdo yourself every day. Think I should at least try..." He leans over and takes my breath away once again.

...

We're riding along the Grand Canal on a water bus after another decadent dinner, taking in the sounds and sights of Venice's vibrant night scene. He puts his arm around my waist as we stand on the rear deck of the ferry. "Last time we came here was seven years ago." He says softly, "I've wanted to travel back with you ever since."

We were certainly all business last time – tracking down Sark's lead and ending up taking Anna into custody. It was successful, but not enjoyable.

"When you were in hiding, it was such a reality shift for me, I don't think I was handling it all that well. Our time together felt so distant – and I was often afraid to hope, even though I had never given up on having you back. Once you were home, things started to fall back into place - like I was able to have perspective again. I'm glad we can now look back on our lives and marvel at how much we've gone through together." I get emotional thinking about how every place we visit, every experience we share adds to the richness of our relationship. Each anniversary we celebrate carries additional significance.

"I wish things were easier, Sydney... but if our hardship gets us where we're today, then it's all worth it – you, and Isabelle, and Jack, are so worth it." He looks deep into my eyes, and my soul, before turning his attention back to the canal. "At least we don't have to retrieve any chemical bombs this time." He remarks as-a-matter-of-factly.

"And so much more pleasant for me to not have to pretend to be Lauren."

"That was awful but I thought you pulled it off nicely at the club."

Ever since Vaughn and I worked through our issues years ago, the topic of Lauren has not been taboo in our conversations. Despite her attempts, we both recognized she couldn't keep us apart then – and we won't let her memory get in our way ever.

.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry it has taken me over a month to post this next part. I had the framework of the remaining 4 days of Syd & Vaughn's anniversary getaway but getting down to writing took quite a bit longer than I'd hoped.

This part and the next are told in present day. You will start to pick up bits and pieces about the Bristow-Vaughn family, as well as their close friends.

As usual, comments/questions are more than welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Five & Ten **~ Part 8

**Tuesday June 24, 2014**

We skipped out early to browse through the landmark Rialto Market and taste-test its gourmet offerings. My husband is quite a connoisseur when it comes to food. I think that's partly why he indulges my love for farmers markets.

We then move on to San Marco Piazza where Renaissance grandeur is on full display. It is also where one of the world's best gelato makers can be found. We are sitting down at the square after Michael got us our frozen treats.

"How did you have time to plan all these?"

"I'm an experienced agent, Ms. Bristow, and covert ops happen to be part of my job description."

"Is that what you do at work, SSO Vaughn?"

"Well, that's classified."

"At least tell me what we're going to do the rest of the day…"

"Wouldn't you want to know?" He scoffs and pinches my nose lightly as he extends his hand to pull me up, "C'mon baby…"

He leads us back to our well-appointed hotel room and suggests freshening up before our evening program.

My version typically involves a steamy shower to start and entwined bodies in tangled sheets to cap it all off.

We lay in comfortable silence, content with just the presence of each other.

"Hey." I turn from staring at the paintings hung on the ceiling to face him.

"Hey." He replies wearing the gratified grin I'm always secretly so proud of. Amidst all the allures of the world, he still cares for only one person.

"How come I never get enough of you?" I whisper.

"Well," his tone serious, "maybe it's time for me to confess." He looks sheepishly away from me as I raise an eyebrow, "I drugged your coffee the day you walked into the CIA."

"Vaughn!" I swat the extra pillow at him.

He blocks my attack and enfolds me into his embrace in one swift move. "And I'm not at all remorseful." He declares before kissing me sweetly.

"You should be," pausing to gaze into his eyes, "I seriously won't make it without you."

"What's the problem? I plan to be insufferably inseparable from you anyway." His lips turn up in amusement.

"Who knows what life will be like next time we come back! I remember going home to Weiss romancing my sister at the hospital after our last mission here – it was like yesterday. Nadia is gone now, and we hang out with Eric and Alyssa. Seems so normal and yet so surreal when I think about it."

Every so often, I'm still haunted by how fragile my reality can be.

"Do you think Eric feels the same way about Alyssa? And Will with Becca? Do couples have to be as intense as us to be happy? Sometimes I wonder… if I'm overly needy." I quip.

"Um," letting out a soft laugh, he looks back at me, "I think Weiss is as intense as he comes. Syd, I don't know exactly how it's like for Weiss or for Will…" He pulls me in tighter, "For me, when I say there is no moving on from you, I'm not being sentimental. I know it to be true based on experience – nobody else will ever mean what you mean to me.

I can't judge how intense each couple should be. How we feel about each other, how we see our family, is what makes us – us. How we are is who we are… I think." He pauses.

I've stopped trying to figure out how Michael can always make perfect sense of what seems like warp logic in my head. I just grin like a fool.

"And because I'm crazy about you, I'm going to give you these." He turns to grab his wallet from the nightstand beside him and fetches two long strips from it.

"Interpreti Veneziani for tonight…" I'd read rave reviews about their concert and thought it might be nice to go. Michael Vaughn, the mind reader!

"Your present number four. I'm not taking you dancing but you're gonna love it!" He rises from our bed, "We'll go for a nice dinner first, so let's get dressed."

…

I don't consider myself a classical music buff but live performances are always powerful, let alone the breathtaking venue of Chiesa San Vidal.

I still have fond memory of Dad sitting with me at the piano to help me practise. Unfortunately, my music lessons, as well as my time with my father, came to a halt when my mother was supposedly killed in a car accident. But Dad's love of the piano didn't. His grand piano was one of his most treasured possessions. We completely rearranged our living room and managed to move it into our apartment after he died. We now have a piano room in our new beach house and Isabelle has started taking lessons about a year ago. I swear, from time to time, I could hear Dad cheering her on when she plays.

"Thinking about your dad?" Vaughn asks quietly during our trek back to our hotel from the beautiful church where the talented string ensemble performed.

"How do you…" I respond wide-eyed.

"The same way you always know when I'm thinking about my dad."

"Yeah, I was thinking how much Dad would have enjoyed that performance. I would have loved going dancing with you but this, Vivaldi and the incredible acoustics of the church, was magical. You'll soon find out how appreciative I'm…" I smile suggestively at him.

.

**Wednesday June 25, 2014**

I wake up mildly begrudge the fact that our anniversary getaway is coming to an end. Maybe it's a good thing, if I care to estimate how much my husband has invested in pampering me.

Take for example the hotel he's chosen for us in Venice – Corte Di Gabriela is truly impressive. Unlike most other hotels here that ooze historic splendors, it is an elegant combination of contemporary design and classic Venetian styled furnishings. Each uniquely decorated room is enhanced by a discerning choice of fabrics, delicate lighting effects and refinement in every detail. If it isn't because of my unquenched desire to rejoin my children, I would have begged to stay longer in this intimate yet secluded haven.

"Hi." I turn and see Michael sitting across from our bed. He likes to watch me sleep. "Did I talk in my sleep again?"

"I don't think so." He softly laughs, "You look to be deep in thought, even though you're just rousing."

"I was thinking to myself how perfect this vacation has been. I say we do it more often!"

"Where do I sign up?" He walks over to give me my morning kiss.

"You've just sealed the deal." I mumble not wanting to let go of his lips.

…

Our bags are packed and I'm almost done getting ready when he walks into the bathroom.

"I saved the best for last… I hope." He looks at me in the mirror, then fishes a small velvet pouch from his pocket to dangle in front of me.

"I told you at the start of our trip you would get five presents if you were naughty. Ha… you were plenty of naughty the last few days." He puts the pouch in my hand, "You've earned it."

"In that case, I expect to be rewarded handsomely." I say while untying the drawstring.

Our room must have gone silent for moments as I'm completely taken aback by what I find inside.

A V-shape platinum pendant, with four precious stones set on the thicker side of the letter.

Topaz

Diamond

Peridot

Emerald

Birthstones. Of our family.

"Vaughn!" Is all I could mutter.

He reaches to unclamp the Tiffany necklace I'm wearing, the one he gifted me when I met him at the train station after my Cuba mission. "May I do the honor?"

He takes the necklace off, carefully thread it through the V pendant, and gently put it back around my neck. "I had it custom made. V for Vaughn, obviously. It's also the Roman numeral five – for our fifth anniversary." He twists me around to face him. "I want it to be a reminder of my commitment to you that we'll always stay together as a family – nothing is more important to me than that."

I nod my head, fighting the tears welled in my eyes, and leap enthusiastically into his embrace.

Tussling his hair on the back, I pull him down for a long, deep kiss.

"You did save the best for last… I'm so glad I didn't behave." And I kiss him again.

I love this man.

Whether we've been married five or ten years really does not matter.

What matters is how thankful I'm for every minute I got and for every minute I will get from here and on.

.

* * *

**AN: **Here you have it - Sydney & Vaughn's anniversary getaway. i hope you've enjoyed the journey as much as I've loved writing it! Sound off and let me know if you'd like more of present day SV.

I haven't quite decided if I'd continue with the next five days of their trip in France. For now, i think I'll take a break from this story to focus on my other WIP fics.


End file.
